frozen waters
by kerapal bubbles
Summary: Because ice and water mix so well. A collection of Gray/Juvia drabbles and one-shots. Chapter 6 has SPOILERS for FT chapter 334! Read at your own risk!
1. selling seashells by the seashore

_selling seashells by the seashore_

**Summary**: He was passed out stark naked, his head in her lap. Just a normal day at the beach, really.

**Disclaimer**: mehhh.

**Thoughts?** Happy birthday xfucktheglasses! I'm giving you Gruvia drabbles. Also the one I wrote you last year, got splinters? Yeah, that's in here too (coz it go REMOVED from the site, and I was just too lazy to put it back up). Anyways. ENJOY. YOU'RE AWESOME.

DID ANYONE WATCH OVA 4? I only saw it in Japanese, but it was hilarious. Go forth and watch! This isn't necessarily in or around that time…maybe FT just decided to go to the beach one day.

-0-0-0-0-

'_Juvia likes the beach,'_ she announces to herself, smiling brightly at the waves. The last time she was here, she hadn't really gotten to enjoy the ocean. The sun was shining brightly, the water was crystal clear, and the beach was relatively empty. Well. There was a reason for that.

That reason was that most of the members of Fairy Tail did not understand the meaning of a day of _**relaxation**_. Hence, the charred sand, randomly large chunks of ice, and the palm trees sliced in half. (Juvia may or may not have thrown a water tornado into the mix, but really it was all Erza, Natsu, and Gray.)

_Speaking of Gray…_

Juvia glanced down with a giggle and a blush. Gray had passed out with his head in her lap after the beach chaos, stark naked and not ashamed in the slightest. She, however, had thrown a beach towel over his waist, because though most of Fairy Tail had seen Gray nude at some point or another, it wasn't something one should display in public.

Juvia _really_ didn't care, but he had a very nice…torso. And no, she didn't want to hog the view all to herself, that's just ridiculous. There would be time to admire _that_ view when they got back to their hotel room that night…She giggled to herself and started toying with his hair.

Gray, for his part, was blissfully enjoying the view whenever Juvia wasn't staring at him. She looked _very_ nice in a bikini. And if he cracked one eye open while she was bending over his hair, he got a peek at something he was pretty sure he shouldn't be looking at without her permission. But whatever. He could look all he wanted once they got back inside. He swallowed shakily as Juvia started messing around with his hair. Just _why_ were they still outside exactly? Oh, right. Because he was comfortable and sleepy and he liked using Juvia's lap as a pillow.

He shifted as Juvia ran her fingers through the messy fringe covering his eyes. She paused when he moved, but he just settled back in her lap, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don' stop," he mumbled, already falling back asleep.

Juvia giggled and continued running her fingers through his hair, smoothing the haphazard spikes and brushing the occasional clump of sand out. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Happy chasing Wendy and Carla, wearing Gray's swim trunks on his head.

"Gray-sama?"

"Mm?"

"Juvia found your swim trunks," she continued, watching as Happy fell in the sand, Wendy and Carla laughing over his now prone form. "Juvia thinks they have a lot of sand in them now."

"Leave 'em," Gray muttered sleepily. "Don' need sand up m'ass."

"Juvia was thinking though…Gray can't go back to the hotel room without pants."

Gray cracked an eye open at her.

"And Juvia _really_ wants to go back to the hotel room," she finished with a slow, sweet smile that left Gray with no doubts to her intentions. He sat up, albeit groggily.

"Oi, Happy!"

Juvia smiled as Gray stalked across the beach to the little blue cat. Ah, he forgot to take the beach towel with him. She should have warned Wendy, she thinks as the little girl faints.

-0-0-0-0-

**That's all, folks! Well, for now. There will be more coming soon to a fanfiction site near you. Hopefully by the end of the day.**


	2. got splinters?

RE-UPLOADED BECAUSE THOSE PRICKS TOOK IT DOWN BEFORE. SO HERE YA GO AGAIN, DUDE.

**Dedication: **for LES. This is your birthday/Christmas present. (Actually, I might write you another one with Naruto characters. Maybe.) Thanks for being awesome, like…all the time. :) Hope you like~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit.

**Summary:** "…dude. That doesn't go there." "Whaddya mean?" "That doesn't go there…" "…shit. We gotta run for it NOW!" If they weren't drunk, they would have known better.

-0-0-0-

"Dude, why's your hair pink?"

Natsu snorted. "Hell if I know."

Gray leaned back against Lucy's bed and sighed. "Why the hell do you have pink hair? It doesn't make sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense, dumbass. Said I dunno."

"You dunno a lot of stuff, fire-shit."

"…the hell? Fire-shit? You drunk, ice-asshat?"

"Pfft. No more drunk'n you are, fire-piss."

"You wanna go, Ice Make Lame?"

Gray jumped (more wobbled really; it's hard to jump straight when you're drunk.) to his feet, and after regaining his balance, leveled a glare at Natsu who was sprawled out on Lucy's rug, eyes closed.

"YOU wanna go, Fire Dragon Puke?"

Natsu sat up and scowled at nothing in particular, before slowly getting to his feet and turning to face Gray.

"Bring it, Boxers."

And so began another one of their (not-so) epic fights. One may wonder why Lucy herself wasn't around to stop them, as it was her house. While Natsu and Gray were getting themselves drunk at the guild, Lucy had taken Erza out for shopping, claiming that even Erza needed "girl-time". And so, seeing as how they were drunk and would not realize the consequences of partially destroying Lucy's apartment with their insanity, Natsu and Gray proceeded to fight each other. Somehow, Lucy's mattress ended up with a large rip down the side, her stove was rendered useless after Gray's lances missed Natsu, and the fight finally ended when Natsu threw Gray into the wall. He inevitably missed, and Gray landed in the bookcase.

The bookcase did not go down without a fight, but seeing as Gray was drunk, he wouldn't feel the splinters in his ass until the next morning. He blinked for a few seconds, before looking up at his pink-haired sparring partner.

"…the HELL, Natsu?!"

"What?"

"Dude, you threw me into a frickin' BOOKSHELF…CASE…type…thing."

"Well you deserved it, asshat!"

Natsu scratched his head, looked at Gray, looked at the splintered bookcase, looked back at Gray, and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. Gray managed to look pathetic and pissed at the same time for all of about 5 seconds before he, too, began to laugh.

When they finally started to breathe again, they glanced around at the ruined apartment.

"…damn. Did we do all this?"

"…_shit_."

"What now, fire-piss?"

"Dude." Natsu's expression turned pained. "They're gonna _kill us_."

Gray's eyes widened. "..._shit._"

- a few minutes later-

"…dude, that doesn't go in there."

Natsu looked up from where he was trying to put a book into the new hole in Lucy's mattress.

"Whattya mean?"

"That doesn't go in there, idiot…"

Natsu put the book down. "I knew that…"

They had managed (somehow in their drunken states) to move most of the rubble to one side of the living room. Gray had tried to fix the bookcase with ice, but had only succeeded in ruining the wood. Natsu was trying to pick up some of Lucy's scattered books; as a result, most of them now had charred holes in them. He scratched his head again and flung the book over into the rubble pile. As the book landed amongst the remains of Lucy's stove, they heard voices just outside the door.

Gray looked at Natsu. Natsu looked at Gray.

"…shit. We gotta make a run for it NOW!"

Both boys bolted for the window, and only to get stuck because they both could not fit through the window at the same time. They managed to sport identical looks of horror on their faces as the door slowly opened, and Lucy and Erza stepped inside and froze.

Lucy took a look around what remained of her home and slowly turned to Erza with a smile on her face.

"Erza, do you have a preference as to which one's remains you get first?"

Erza smirked. "No, not really."

Natsu and Gray started shaking as Lucy slowly approached them, the smile still plastered on her face.

"_Do something_," Gray hissed.

"_The hell am I supposed to do?!" _Natsu whispered back, slightly cowering as Lucy reached for the whip attached to her belt.

"_I dunno, kiss her or something!"_

"_What the—WHY?!"_

Lucy cracked her whip once.

"Natsu, Gray? Do you boys know the meaning of _pain and suffering?_" She stopped just in front of them, and the boys could have sworn her eyes were glowing red.

"Aye?" Gray squeaked before elbowing Natsu in the ribs.

"Uh…well, y'see…Luce…um…Gray and I were just…uh…y'know…um…your hair looks-"

"SACRIFICE!" Gray screamed and shoved Natsu's face into Lucy's chest. He then attempted to dive out the window, only to be stopped by Erza grabbing the waistband of his boxers. She lifted him up with one hand, bringing his face close enough to hers that he could count teeth as she smirked at him.

"Going somewhere?"

The town of Magnolia's peaceful, quiet evening was broken by a pair of high-pitched screams begging for mercy.

-the next day-

"…I think I'm going to be shitting splinters for a month."

"Y'know, I could probably still feel my balls right now if you _hadn't_ shoved my face in her tits. Not that I really _minded_, but still."

_the end_

-0-0-0-

**again, happy birthday les! you're awesome. I'll make you a Christmas one with Sasuke and Sakura and video games and booze. yeahhh… ciao, folks.**


	3. it's raining, it's pouring

**it's raining, it's pouring**

**Summary: **drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman. Gray x Juvia

**Disclaimer: **meh.

**Thoughts? **I'm bored. Wanted to write Gray and Juvia, coz there's not enough love for them. Also, ERMAHGERD CHAPTER 306. GRAY, Y U SO SEXYYYY~

REVIEW PLEASE THANKS.

-0-0-0-0-

_it's raining_

Juvia is the rain woman, but she stopped controlling the weather long ago. Juvia likes it when the sky is blue. Rain brings back painful memories.

_it's pouring_

She glances up at the sky and frowns. She stopped carrying her umbrella everywhere, too. She hasn't needed it for a while. It doesn't rain very often in Magnolia.

_drip, drip, drop_

Juvia walks through the subdued city, enjoying the feeling of the rain on her skin. She hadn't felt it for so long; always hiding her umbrella. Though she is the rain woman, she had never wanted to be caught out in it. But things changed, you see? She smiles lightly, and does a little twirl in the middle of the street. She pauses and looks up to the sky. It's swirling with dark gray clouds. _Gray…_

_drip, drip, drop_

Juvia smiles as his face flashes in her mind. Things changed when she met Gray. She loves him, she knows. She sighs happily and keeps walking. Juvia is soaked by now, but she isn't worried. She is the rain woman; she never gets sick from it, you see. She pauses for a moment to examine a puddle on the ground. The raindrops create an interesting pattern of ripples across its surface, and Juvia is entranced just for a moment.

_drip, drip, drop._

Juvia continues walking until she comes to the bridge near Lucy's house. She pauses in the middle and observes the city around her. There are more people out than she would have thought; most are walking under umbrellas. A group of children splashes by her, laughing and shrieking and singing a silly little song.

"_It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring!"_

Juvia smiles slightly and tilts her face up into the rain. She thinks back to the puddle she passed earlier. Juvia is like the puddle, she thinks. Her body is water, and when she holds out her hand, the raindrops create ripples on her skin, just for a second. Juvia smiles and lets the rest of the raindrops travel down her face.

'_Juvia is the rain woman,_' she thinks. '_This is how it should be, right?_'

"Juvia?"

She jumps, startled. So lost in the rain she had been, that she didn't even notice him until he was standing right next to her. And she also notices that the rain has stopped. He's holding an umbrella over her head. Her one and only. Her Gray.

_drip, drip, drop_

Gray didn't know what to think when he saw her standing by herself on the bridge. Just Juvia, out in the rain. Her eyes were closed, and her face was lifted towards the sky. She was smiling, and Gray almost didn't want to ruin her moment. She looked as if she had always belonged there, in the rain. She fascinates him, she really does. She's kinda creepy, but he finds himself drawn to her.

_it's raining_

He's holding his umbrella over her head, and she blinks at him, slowly. Then she smiles.

"Hello, Gray-sama."

He manages a smirk. She belongs in this rain. She_ changes_ in the rain.

"What're you doing out here?"

"Juvia is enjoying the rain. Juvia hasn't really enjoyed the rain before," she replies softly, the same soft smile on her face. She wants to tilt her head back to look at the sky, but his umbrella is in the way.

"You could get sick, you know."

Her smile grows a bit wider.

_drip, drip, drop_

"Juvia is the rain woman."

_it's pouring_

He kisses her then, lightly, on the mouth, one hand still holding the umbrella over her head, the other just barely grasping her shoulder. When he pulls away, her eyes are wide in shock, and she blinks rapidly at him.

"G-gray-sama?" she splutters, her face starting to turn red. He smirks at her, rubbing a thumb over her soft lips.

"You taste like sunshine," he says.

_drip, drip, drop_

-0-0-0-0-

**AAAAAAND THAT'S IT. I should write more with these two; they're wonderful. I may or may not throw something about them in the x808 anthology-thing. Meh. Please leave a review! And if anybody actually reads these things, include in your review what your favorite flavor of ice cream is.**

**THREW THIS IN THE DRABBLES BOX. BECAUSE IT'S LES' BIRTHDAY SO HERE HAVE MORE STUFF. More to come later. :D  
**


	4. we will run and scream

_we will run and scream_

**Summary:** keep breathing. just keep breathing. we're okay, right?

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener~

**Thoughts?** This one was a prompt from xfucktheglasses: "we're okay, right?" It is… Kinda angsty. But whatever. I had fun writing it. I swear, these guys are my number two OTP in Fairy Tail. I still love NaLu waaaay too much, so they'll probably worm their way in here somewhere.

-0-0-0-

Gray is running fast; faster than he ever has before. He looks down at the broken girl in his arms.

_shit, shit, shit. keep running. _

"Juvia? Juvia can you hear me?"

She moans softly in his arms, and Gray pushes himself to run faster, cradling her against his bare chest. Gray didn't know what that dark mage did, but he knew that Juvia had been hurt_ bad_. He'd heard her scream. Nothing should scream like she had screamed. She shouldn't be _fucking bleeding_ right now. He should have _fucking got there sooner, damnit._

_shit, shit, shit._

"G-gray-sama?"

"Shh, don't talk. Just stay awake, Juvia. You're gonna be okay. We're okay, right?"

_shit!_

"Gray…sama. S-sorry…Sorry…"

"No, don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. We're gonna be okay, Juvia, just _hold on_."

_don't you dare fucking die on me._

"G-gray—" she coughs, choking out more blood, and Gray has to keep from screaming out loud.

"_Damnit!_ Juvia. Juvia, look at me. You're gonna be fine just—"

"…love…"

"What?"

"…love you…Gray…"

"Juvia? Juvia look at me. _Look at me!_ You're okay. We're okay, right?"

But she doesn't respond, and her eyes are glazed and distant, and Gray forgets everything. He forgets that his lungs are on fire, he forgets that his legs are bleeding from the thorns in the bushes. He _runs_ like never before. And when he finally bursts into Porylusca's house and falls to his knees on the floor, he forgets that his whole body is numb and that he's about to lose consciousness himself. He stares the startled old woman dead in the eyes, and says,

"_Save_ her."

When she wakes up, he is holding her hand, hair disheveled and bags under his eyes, but he is still the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. She squeezes his hand softly, and when he opens his eyes, she is smiling.

"We're okay, right, Gray-sama?"

It takes him a minute to find the words, as he shakily swallows back the tears.

_men don't __**cry**__, damnit!_

But he grips her hand and smiles back.

"Yeah. We're okay, Juvia. We're okay."

-0-0-0-

**PART TWO BECAUSE I NEED MORE THAN 400 WORDS. I JUST. BLARGH. This one is also from a prompt from xfucktheglasses: **small smiles and twisted smirks and I also threw daisies and daffodils in here.

_amore all'improvviso_

_Theirs was a story of ice and water._

_They were blushes and awkward glances._

_They were small smiles and twisted smirks._

_They were first kisses and tight embraces and warm nights under the stars._

_They were daisies and daffodils and white chrysanthemums._

_They were rain and tears and snowstorms._

_They are…__**now chasing Natsu and Lucy out of the house because he keeps making fun of them and Lucy keeps writing that damn sappy poetry. But…they are pretty happy right now.**_

**-0-0-0-**

**LOL I couldn't help but end it like that. Ummm…review please? :D**


	5. fairy, where are you going?

_fairy, where are you going?_

**Summary**: Gray Fullbuster was not expecting his home to be invaded by a midget fairy. AU

**Disclaimer**: My other ride is a chocobo.

**Thoughts?** I just thought this would be kinda cute. There will be another one in this same universe featuring Natsu and Lucy, because OTP. Onwards!

-0-0-0-0-

Gray sighed, looking out the window of his tiny apartment. It was currently raining; he was waiting for Magnolia's weather to get its shit together, and he was _bored_. The weather had been particularly awful for the past few weeks. First there had been a severe heat wave, followed by a torrential rainstorm that had left half the town flooded for a few days, and then _another_ heat wave, and now there was what seemed like a hurricane blowing through. As it was, Gray was starting to get a serious case of cabin fever. He couldn't even go bother Lucy, who lived basically across the street.

Suddenly, there was the brightest lightning bolt Gray had ever seen, followed by an _enormous_ thunderclap, and then everything just _stopped_. It was as if the storm had never even existed. The clouds dispersed, the wind died off, the rain stopped falling. The sun shone bright and warm, making Gray wonder if everything that had just happened was a hallucination. He cautiously opened his window and poked his head out. The only proof that anything had happened were the puddles lining the street, but even those were already starting to dry up.

"What in the _hell?_" Gray mumbled to himself, thoroughly confused. He pulled his head back in and was beginning to close the window, when he saw something scurry in under his elbow.

"Oh _hell_, no."

Immediately grateful for his reflexes, Gray whipped around and grabbed the thing before it got too far. Fully intending to throw whatever-it-was back out the window, he brought his arm around…and stopped. And stared.

"What in the-?"

"Please put Juvia down now!"

Gray blinked once at the…_thing_ he had caught. He poked it lightly with his finger.

"Eek! Juvia does not like being poked in the face! Please put Juvia down now!" the thing squirmed in his grasp.

"What are you even," he managed, still not fully comprehending.

"Put Juvia down and she will tell you! Juvia cannot breath at the moment!"

"Er, sorry." He let the thing go, and it fluttered down to the windowsill.

It looked like one of the fairies in those books Lucy liked, with a tiny blue dress and tiny blue wings, and blue hair ending in a big curl. It straightened its skirt and smoothed its hair, and then bowed politely.

"Hello! Juvia is the rain fairy!" it said with a big smile. The voice suggested a female, but Auntie Ul had always said never to judge by appearances alone.

"Rain fairy?"

"Mhmm!" the little fairy nodded.

"As in the weather?"

"Mhmm!" The fairy looked a little puzzled at his last question, but retained her smile.

"So you mean it's your fault the weather's been shit lately?" Gray asked bluntly. The smile immediately vanished off the tiny creature's face, replaced with a deep red flush of shame.

"Uh, yes…that…that was Juvia. However…Juvia isn't the rain fairy anymore. Juvia is…in a bit of trouble." The little fairy frowned, and a miniature rain cloud formed over her head. Gray took a step back.

"You mean the hurricane?"

Juvia nodded, and then stomped her little feet furiously, wings twitching. It was almost comical, but Gray was ever wary of the growing storm cloud over her tiny little head.

"It's all Salamander's fault! He played a terrible joke on Juvia, and Juvia couldn't rain for a whole week! So Juvia made it rain like she was supposed to! But then Salamander got mad at Juvia, and chased all Juvia's rain again, and then Juvia got _really _mad, and Juvia tried to drown Salamander, but then Salamander fought back and then the Old Man got really _really_ mad, and now Juvia is here," she finished, huffing angrily. The rain cloud over her head crackled menacingly.

Gray, for his part, didn't know what to say. He was almost convinced that he was hallucinating; a result probably of being inside for too long. But, being Gray, he tended to just accept these things. He sighed heavily.

"So what happens now?"

"Juvia will stay here."

"Sure…wait, _what?_"

And so that summer, Gray found his small home invaded by a midget blue fairy.

_Meanwhile, across the street…_

" …what _are_ you?"

"I'm a Salamander! Name's Natsu. Nice to meetcha!"

"You don't _look_ like a salamander."

"No, no, no, blondie, I'm a _Salamander_. I control heat and fire and stuff?"

"Um…sure. So…were _you_ the reason there was that crazy heat wave a few weeks ago?"

"Yup! But then the Old Man got pissed, so I got kicked out, and now I'm just gonna stay here with you, 'kay?"

"…_What?!_"

-0-0-0-

**the end! For now. I will definitely be coming back to this AU; it's too much fun. lulz.**


	6. rainy day man

_rainy day man_

**Summary: **SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 334 BIG TIME. When Juvia comes to, she is surrounded by a hundred dead monsters.

**Disclaimer:** Stiillll a no.

**Thoughts? **Ohmygod, guys. Chapter 334. I can't even. I don't. WHAT. If you haven't read it yet, GO READ IT. NOW. **BIG SPOILERS HERE. So don't blame me if this spoils it for you because I have put a gazillion warnings. So hah. **Anyways, enjoy.

-0-0-0-

As Juvia screams, something inside her snaps. She doesn't see the exact moment when his body hits the ground, because her vision goes white and red. She stands slowly and turns to face the ever-growing hoard of miniature dragons.

Lyon and Meredy's screams are a world away as she takes one step forward.

"_Drip._"

A swirl of dark clouds gathers over her head.

"_Drip_."

She takes another step forward.

"_Drop_."

The first raindrop strikes the ground with the force of a hurricane, drilling a hole right through the rubble.

"_Juvia is the rain woman_," she turns her face and grins at the dragons. "_And she is going to kill you all, little dragons."_

They don't heed her warning, and charge straight at her. The world around Juvia dissolves into water, blood, and the shrieks of dragons, and all the while it continues to rain. Juvia is the rain woman, and she is unstoppable.

When she comes to, there are a hundred dead monsters around her. It looks like something out of a nightmare. Juvia shakes, frightened, and looks around for help. Lyon is standing next to her, looking…afraid?

"What…Juvia does not remember…what happened?" Juvia sinks to the ground, nauseated by the smell of blood in the air.

"Juvia," Lyon places a hand on her shoulder. "Juvia, _you _did this."

At this, she gasps and turns to him.

"What? By herself? But Juvia could not…Juvia doesn't remember," but then she _does_. She remembers seeing his body riddled with holes, and blood – too much blood.

"_Gray-sama…"_

And she begins to cry, screaming her misery to the heavens. And all around them, the world continues to end.

-0-0-0-0-

**The end. I still. I can't even. -sob- Drop a review with your thoughts on that chapter!**


End file.
